Not a one night stand
by TrueOncers
Summary: Boston is a big city, a great one ofcourse. Where you fall, not because of alcohol but because of love. Killian Jones, known as the pirate of stealing hearts, makes a change in his live. He's falling in love. This time, it's not a one night stand. - DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of ABC's Once Upon A Time!
1. Blonde Woman

_**Chapter 1: Blonde woman**_

_**Boston;**____**Saturday**__**; **__**9**____**PM**_

"Not too much alcohol in that glass, blonde!"

She rolled her eyes as she stared at the glass and poured some extra liquor in it than usual, not by purpose. She ignored her employer, how often does he wish command her in a day? At least a thousand times. Not many people came into the cafe and the people who did come were selfish ones who didn't have time to wait for their drink. There were better evenings.

"A beer please, young lady." she heard from the back. Without saying a word, or looking at the man, she took a beer glass and filled it with the beer which flowed out of the bottle.

"Here you go." she said as she put the beer on the bar while she looked at the young man who sat at the bar. A young man, yes, she guessed he was around thirty. Maybe even twenty-nine? She could see he was wearing jeans, a dark pair. His black blouse had a V-neck so you could still see his silver necklace. And he had an unshaven face, it suited him.

"Thank you." he winked at the lady behind the bar. She turned around to the liquor cabinet. Her blonde hair flew behind her as she walked over to polish the glass.

"Not many people here, huh?"

Emma looked up, it was the young man who was talking to her. "You could say that." She replied, knowing this was the usual.

"My name is Killian, Killian Jones." He stretched out his hand over the bar.

She took the hand and shook it, "Good evening Killian." she winked and began to move on with her work.

"And your name?" He stared at the lady.

"Who knows ..." the lady winked at him and poured a new beer in which she then put down next to him, "On the house, Killian." she smiled mysteriously at him. Killian was sold, he was willing to stay all night. Until she would reveal her name.

And so it happened after three beers, Killian had started drinking water to make sure he wouldn't become drunk. Mostly he got drunk from rum rather than beer, but he wanted to make a good impression this time. And after an additional three glasses of water, it was finally 11 PM and Emma was about to leave. Her boss would close the cafe.  
Killian walked behind her, she now wore dark jeans with a white shirt and a dark red jacket. Her hair still loose.

"I still don't know your name." Killian moved to walk beside her, he had to know the name of the lady.

"Did you seriously wait for me?" she laughed and casually kept on walking.

"No, maybe. Goddamn it, yes." He walked a little faster to keep up with her.

"What a Prince Charming." She remarked, not once had she even looked at him.

"I rather be recognized as a pirate, but call me what you want dear."

She stopped "Let me guess, you're named a pirate because of all the hearts you've broken. After every late night you got drunk, you took a girl home and the next morning you left as if nothing happened. Am I right?" she took the keys out of her pocket as she walked into a large apartment building, Killian followed.

"The past haunts you they say, but if the past was yesterday then it's closer than I thought." Killian walked with her up the stairs. Why couldn't that woman take the elevator? She was smart, a little too smart for him.

She took her key and unlocked the door to her apartment, but didn't open it yet. She turned to Killian "It's just that I know you're not drunk." she paused "Emma, my name is Emma." she turned to the door and now stood in the opening.

"I'll see you tomorrow Emma?" Killian couldn't think of anything better to say, he was seen as a dickhead anyways.

"I don't have to work tomorrow." she wanted to close the door.

"I'll buy you a drink somewhere else." He smiled shyly at her, he had never felt like this in front of a woman before.

"Are you asking me on a date?" she paused and saw the seemingly tough bad guy suddenly become shy in front of her, "Tomorrow at 7 PM, surprise me." she smiled at him and as she held the door wide open, a little boy ran up to her from the apartment.

"Who is this, Mom?" the young boy was standing in his dark blue pajamas next to his mother.

"Henry go back to bed, this does not concern you."

"He can come in if he stays away from the cake in the fridge!" Henry said as he walked back to his room.

"You heard him, I'm welcome if I don't touch the cake." Killian winked at Emma.

"See you tomorrow Killian." she smiled and closed the door, leaving Killian standing there. He had never experienced such an evening. He walked out, asked for a taxi and drove home. Emma put her bag down on the table and saw Henry with a smile on his face standing in his bedroom door.

"Go to bed, Henry!" said Emma in a way which you could tell that it wasn't serious "I'm already going!" He laughed and laid down on his bed. Emma put her heels next to her bed and dropped down on the bed herself, with her head on the pillow.


	2. Having a wonderful evening

_**Chapter 2: Having a wonderful evening**_

_**Boston; Sunday; noon**_

_*beep beep beep beep*_ Killian turned to his bedside table and pressed the alarm off while he rubbed his eyes before he realized what time it was.

"Shit, I missed the whole morning." he said to himself actually caring. He threw the curtains open and met a bottle of liquor that was on the kitchen counter. Normally he would have unscrewed the bottle and wouldn't have even thought twice about drinking from it, but he didn't touch the alcohol today. Where was he last night? Oh yeah, in a bar... With a lovely woman who he took home. But this time it was different, no kiss, no hug, nothing. She got his attention by being uninterested in an unusual way, she was special. "Let's see if my closet has something presentable I could wear."

"Come on, Henry, you're late!" Emma gave Henry his coat and took him to school, she watched him walk away towards the entrance and he was greeted by a few other boys of his age, she had seen them before. His friends liked to play videogames at their apartment. She laughed and drove back to her apartment where she plopped down on the couch, she had nothing planned for today.

_**7 PM**_

"Hello?" Emma picked up the phone in her apartment, it was the phone that was attached to the doorbell of the building.

"Have you forgot the time, love?"

"Who is this?" another prank caller, were her thoughts.

"One word." He paused "Pirate."

Shit, she knew exactly who he was. Killian… Killian Jones was his name "Um, Killian… I'm sorry. The door is open." she heard him coming into the building.

"Henry!" she yelled "Wanna earn ten dollars? Keep that guy from last night busy, talk to him or whatever you want." she ran to her bedroom and swung the doors of her closet open.

"Ten dollars? Well why not." Henry had put the money in his pocket and already opened the door before Killian even had the chance to knock.

"Well, hello mate. You must be the son of Emma." Killian laughed, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt, another V-neck. He wore a grey blazer to protect him from the cold and his hair was very neat, Killian had to congratulate himself in his choice of appearance.

Henry reached out his hand, "I'm Henry." He shook his hand with Killian's who then told him his name. "Do you like video games?" Henry asked.

"Only if I win." Killian winked at Henry and then was coaxed into playing a game on the PlayStation 4, until Emma walked in. She wore a red, tight dress that came just above her knees. Her black pumps went perfect with the elegant dress. Her hair was softly curled and half pinned up so that her silver earrings were visible.

"Make sure she gets home okay, otherwise there will be no breakfast for me tomorrow morning." Henry said with a wide smile as he laughed at his own joke.

"I see that you have both already met." Emma gave her son a wink and a hug as she walked out with Killian.

"And so where did you have in mind?" Emma looked at his clothes, he had probably worked hard to look so handsome.

"You'll see." Killian said as he placed his arm around her waist, causing Emma to become a little tense under his touch.

_They went to a restaurant, a beautiful one, it was like a large courtyard. Emma did not expect something like this, especially not from Killian. He didn't really give her too much of a good first impression, much like all the other men in the bar. But there was something special about him... Of course, there was the fact that he was handsome and proving to be a real charmer, But if you looked deep into his eyes, you saw how shy the tough guy really was around her._

"I never expected this." Emma chuckled as she walked beside him, Killian Jones, Pirate of Boston.

"If you do something, you have to go all out and make it good." He replied as he walked to the passenger side door of his car and held the door open for her, "My love." he said with a wink at Emma who rolled her eyes and got on. Killian sat down behind the steering wheel and drove her home.

They walked the stairs of the apartment building which lead to her floor, again they did not the elevator. However Emma was street smart and still kept a little distance from her date.

"I hope you've had a good time, miss Swan." Killian said as they stood in front of Emma's door. She didn't answer, she didn't really know what to answer. She just smiled at him in reply before looking down.

"I'll take that as a no, shall I?" Killian teased. She took a step closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's all you are getting for tonight." she winked at him, opened the door and walked into her apartment knowing that Henry had heard everything from what she just said.

"Give me a game controller." Emma picked one up from the table and started the game with Henry.

"So, you're in a good mood?" Henry said to distract his mom from the game.

"I'm going to beat you tonight." She gave as a response. Henry knew enough, she had a lot of fun.

"Does that mean you will bring my breakfast to my bed tomorrow morning? As you're so happy."

Emma took a pillow from the couch and threw it at her son's head, "Forget it kid!"

"It was worth a try." he said, laughing as he grabbed his controller again and as always, his mother defeated him in their usual racing game.


	3. It's late in the evening

_**Chapter 3: It's late in the evening**_

_**New York; Tuesday; two years earlier; midnight **_

He walked through the busy streets of New York, it was cold. It was always cold in New York. Well, at least at this time of the year. His leather jacket was slightly open so his scarf peeped out. It was already dark, what time was it? Oh yeah, midnight.

"Good evening K." a young woman in a black leather outfit said, as she stood on the corner of a side street, where it was even darker than in the large billboard lit streets. At the end of the side street was where all the parties happened, and the pubs were open. He turned into his favourite pub "The Jolly Roger" and was greeted by the bartender at entrance. He didn't even have to ask for his usual order as he had already been handed a beer by one of the ladies who was sat at a table near to the bar.

"Let's begin." He said as he took his place on a seat which was settled by a round table, in the middle of the pub. Killian came to this pub to play poker, as always. And he _always _seemed to win.

"Hello there, Mr. Jones." A woman greeted as she sat down beside him. Tall, dark hair and big brown eyes. He gave her a grin but she was not so special, not like the girl who was sat in front of him. Elegant, long brown hair and light blue eyes. She laughed, but did not speak.

After a few hours playing poker, he had beaten the girl sitting opposite him. Katherine was her name. He took her by her hand and walked her to the backdoor of the pub, usually this would be the moment that he told a woman to leave, thank her for the good evening and tell her a good method on how to nurse an hung-over head the next day. He wouldn't want to take advantage of a woman who had had one too many pints. And usually the woman would oblige. But this girl was different, she wasn't over inebriated. She pulled Killian into the door next to the pub, which lead to her house and Killian followed.

They stood in a small living room, facing each other. After a beat, Katherine pulled Killian to her and pressed her mouth to his soft lips. He slid his hand into her hair and they fell backwards onto the couch where she pulled his scarf loose and threw his jacket to the side. Killian didn't hesitate and kissed her as if his life depended on it. She opened the buttons of his shirt and put both her hands on his chest. His heart almost jumped out as realisation hit him. What was he doing? He shouldn't have followed her in. And before Katherine could pull off his belt, he jumped up, put his shirt back on without closing the buttons and retreated out of the door without an explanation, holding the scarf and coat in his hand.

He had to leave town, to begin again in a new city. A city where stories were kept more secret and he could start fresh, build a new reputation... Boston. He took the first flight to Boston.

_**Boston; Tuesday; present; 9 PM**_

"Ah come on miss, one last beer."

"Listen, you have one minute to pay and then fuck off. Understood?"

Emma was at work, and the evening was very unpleasant. The drunk man perched opposite her asked once again for another beer, but he was smashed. He had to leave, or else he would meet the largely bitchy side of Emma.

"You heard the lady, pay the bill and go." Killian was standing behind the drunken man, he had just walked in and saw right away that something wasn't right. And after a few glances between Killian and the blonde, the man did leave. The money left lying on the bar.

"I didn't need your help."

"A thank you would be nice, miss Swan." Killian winked and then asked for a glass of water.

"I am so done with this job, all the whining and bullshit."

"Then stop. Look for something new. Emma, we both know you're a little too smart for this job and that this is a piece of cake for you. But even though you need to care for Henry..." Killian was interrupted by Emma.

"You're right, and you know what, I'll quit straight away." she put her apron on the counter and pulled the hair elastic from her hair making her blonde curls fall down past her shoulders. Killian could only think of one thing, and that was how stunning she was.

Emma grabbed her bag and headed towards the exit, where she stopped "Are you coming or are you gonna stay there?" she asked and waited until Killian stood up and walked over to her so they could walked together, he didn't actually know how fast he had darted to be by her side. He met Emma with a smile, held the door open for her, and together they walked away.

"Didn't you come by car?" Killian asked as he looked around, he couldn't spot the yellow car.

"I didn't have time to fill up so I took the subway..."

"I'll take you home." he took her hand and held it tight to Emma couldn't turn down his request. He opened the door of his car for her and he drove her home. And once again they took the stairs. Killian hated those goddamn stairs.

"Thank you for everything, I guess." Emma smiled at him as she put the hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon in front of him after she had invited him in, something she normally drank in the morning.

"It was my pleasure." he winked at her, "So, Henry is staying with his friends?"

Emma sat down beside him on the couch, "Yes, he's going with his friends to school tomorrow, and I'll pick him up after." She paused slightly before adding, "Would you like to come with me? To pick him up from school."

"Oh, I don't think..."

"He would love it." Emma interrupted him, perhaps Killian was something Henry needed. A man who could do "men things" with her son.

"Alright then, love."

"Thank you." Emma beamed as she thanked him.

They looked at each other for a moment, locking eyes before Killian leaned closer to her.

"I uh... I'm going to the bathroom." Emma said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom, locking the door and turning to look at herself in the mirror. She was frightened. Frightened That he would run away like Henry's father did... but she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, and she couldn't keep herself from falling for a man forever.

"So, um, like I said. Henry isn't home until tomorrow." Emma said to Killian as she walked back into the living room.


	4. Step out of the comfort zone

_**Chapter 4: Step out of the comfort zone**_

_Emma stood in the middle of an incredibly large ballroom filled with sparkling lights.__She wore a__white dress,__the dress was so big that she couldn't even see her own feet.__Her hair was__tightly curled__and fell down past her shoulders.__ A little piece of hair was stuck in a braid and was pinned from her left side to the back of her head__.__She__looked like a__princess.__  
__Killian was also present__, __standing on the other side of the ballroom, all alone.__He was wearing a__very__nice suit__and__walked towards Emma with a red rose in his right hand. He gave the rose to the lovely lady and as time went on all the petals of the rose fell and laid around them in a beautiful display.__They danced until the sun came up, as time wasn't important to them anymore. _

_**Boston; Wednesday; 10:30 AM**_

Emma opened her eyes looking at the face of the man she had spent the night with, the same man who always walked with her up the stairs to her apartment, the same man who played video games with her son.  
She stepped out of bed without making any sound, so to make sure that he wouldn't wake up. She made her way to the bathroom, where she hung up a large towel and got in the shower which she turned on to a warm temperature.

However, before she could even grab the soap, she heard a knock on the door, "Swan?" was the only thing she heard. Emma took the towel and put it around her body, she shivered from the cold after she had stepped out from the warm shower. The door wasn't locked but Killian still knocked, what a gentleman. She opened the door and saw Killian with only his boxer shorts on standing in front of her, just as he was last night when he laid next to her in the cozy bed.

Killian watched her as Emma stood in the doorway with only a towel wrapped precariously around her body. The wet hair fell over the towel and her almost naked body gleamed in the bathroom light. 

"I already know what you're going to ask." Emma took a short breath and watched Killian's face grow disappointed "And the answer is yes." Emma said with a wink. He stepped into the bathroom in a flash, and not long after they were standing together under the warm water of the shower which flowed down their bodies. She stood with her back against his chest, as if that was where she belonged. It was scary really, she had hardly even known him for a week.

Later that morning he had fried an egg for the both of them and put some tea in front of Emma's nose who was settled on the dining table. She wore a dark pair of denim jeans with a white almost transparent top and a black leather jacket, her hair was curled and hang down her face as she drank the tea while the steam of the hot drink made its way up along Emma's gorgeous face.

"So, I want to ask you something. If I may." Killian asked as he looked at the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in life.

"And that would be?" Emma replied as she gave him an inquisitive look.

"Where… Where is Henry's father?"

Emma swallowed and threw a piercing gaze at him. It was like she had frozen forever and couldn't give an answer, no words coming out of her mouth.

"Sorry, it wasn't right for me to ask you." Killian said as he drank his tea, even though it was much too hot for him.

"No it's okay, I should've have told you already, I guess." Emma paused briefly, "Henry's father died... Two years ago."

Killian didn't know what to say to that, he wanted to reply, but he just couldn't. The only thing he could think was _Bloody hell I fucking messed this thing up._

"His name was Neal, Henry and I don't talk about it much anymore. It was um… Hard for the kid."

"What was Henry's father like? I mean what was Neal like?" Killian asked.

Emma smiled, "Loving, caring, smart, helpful... He should've never died... He uh, he got into a car accident on his way home. I remember he called me, he said that we would be home in an hour as he was about to start driving. But he never came home."

Killian took Emma's hand and squeezed it gently, "Don't think about all the bad times too much, You deserve a good life Emma and so you need to focus on the good things in life."

Emma smiled and together they spent the rest of the day at the apartment. Well, until they left and got into the car to pick up Henry from school.

_A bit later…_

Children from small to large walked out of the school, all parents looking judgmentally at Emma as she stood with Killian Jones. Who was not officially her boyfriend, what was she meant to say? "Yes this is Killian, I know him, I think for about four days and I have slept with him." No way was that coming out of her mouth so she remained silent.

"Mom!" Henry said as he walked across the schoolyard to his mother "Hi Killian!"

"Hey kid." Killian said, and he smiled at Henry.

"Are you coming home Henry? Killian would probably join us for dinner." Emma said and looked at the good looking man.

"Will we play video games?" Henry couldn't get his smile off his face.

"If you think you can beat me." Killian said as he winked at Henry and the three of them walked back towards the car.

_Late in the evening…_

"So am I welcome again tomorrow, miss Swan?"

Killian and Emma were stood outside the apartment building. It was late, and Henry was getting ready to go to bed.

"This time we will do it differently." Emma took a short breath, "This time we go somewhere, where I wanna go to." she smiled at him, her eyes seemed like gemstones, so beautifully they shone.

"That's a deal love." Killian said and grabbed Emma's hand, kissing it gently.

"Oh come on." Emma replied as she pulled on his coat so that his body would be against hers and she kissed him. As if it was the last she would ever get from him. She took a step back with a smile as she pulled back, his eyes opened and he stood frozen on the sidewalk.

"Pick me up at 11 AM, sharp." She smiled at him and walked into the apartment building. Killian slowly began walking as she disappeared out of sight, and touched his lips with the tips of his fingers. What a woman, he thought. He got into his car and drove home to wait for the next day which he would spend with Emma, Emma Glorious Swan.


End file.
